robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bigger Brother
Bigger Brother was a wedge shaped robot with a powerful flipper on the front that was able to flip its opponents right out of the arena. It entered Series 4, 5, 6 and 7. Bigger Brother's greatest success was in Series 5. The flipper was much more powerful, and was capable of throwing its opponents out of the arena. It beat three of the previous year's semi-finalists, including the reigning champion Chaos 2. In the Grand Final, it came up against crowd favourite Hypno-Disc. Despite being completely trashed by its opponent's destructive weapon, Bigger Brother surprised everyone in an amazing comeback by pushing Hypno-Disc into the pit. With all the teams pitching in to help it was ready to battle Razer but lost the battle due to a judges' decision. It also reached the Semi-Finals in Series 6, but was hacked into submission by Terrorhurtz - the only time that Bigger Brother has broken down from damage. It won the Minor Meltdown in Extreme Series 2, but was flipped out of the arena by Iron Awe 2.1 during Series 7, becoming the highest ever seed to be flipped out of the arena. Like many Robot Wars competitors, the team entered several series of Techno Games. They entered the assault course with a weaponless Bigger Brother called Big Bro, but lost to Typhoon Rover. Big Bro also teamed up with British Bulldog (a weaponless Bulldog Breed) in the football tournament, and came fourth in their first year, before winning the second. Big Bro also won the Sumo championship, before losing in the first round the following year to All Torque (from the Mr Nasty team). A repainted Bigger Brother named Little Sister was also entered into Battlebots, losing to multiple heavyweight champion Biohazard. Robot History Series 4 Having reached the semi-finals the previous year with Big Brother, Bigger Brother was granted the 14th seed for Series 4. It cleared its first round melee fairly successfully, flipping over the 130+ kg Clawed Hopper and also pushing Hammer & Tong around the arena. This put it through to meet up with Bulldog Breed 2. However, its first attempted flip missed and caused a gas leak, leaving the machine weaponless. Bulldog Breed quickly took advantage of this and flipped it over. Unable to activate the flipper, and thus unable to self-right, Bigger Brother was eliminated. Bigger Brother later competed in the Tag Team Terror, paired up with Plunderbird 4. It showed early aggresion in its first round against Firestorm 2 and Scorpion, but was ultimately let down after Plunderbird had a malfunction and was left immobile. Losing the judges decision, and with the Plunderbird team unable to get their robot going again, Bigger Brother had to fight the play-off between X-Terminator 2 and Invertabrat alone, but managed to hold off both machines and had victory secured after X-Terminator drove down the pit by mistake. Bigger Brother also competed in the Pinball and Sumo special events, placing equal 5th in Pinball with a score of 180, but was knocked off the sumo after 6.43 seconds. Extreme 1 Series 5 Bigger Brother had an explosive start to series 5, flipping Tip-Top and Splinter out of the arena fairly swiftly in the first two rounds. After nearly getting 3 Stegs to Heaven out in the Heat Final, Bigger Brother flipped Shunt over and left the immobilised 3 Stegs to Heaven to be dealt with by Sir Killalot. In the first round of the Semi-Finals Bigger Brother attempted to get the unusually-shaped S3 out of the arena, but pushed it down the pit instead. In the second round Bigger Brother was drawn up against reigning champions Chaos 2. Bigger Brother flipped Chaos 2 once, who then flipped Bigger Brother a few times. Bigger Brother flipped Chaos 2 again who had ran out of Co2 gas and was unable to self-righ,. sending Bigger Brother through the Grand Final and making it the first robot to defeat Chaos 2 in the main competition. In the Grand Final Bigger Brother put a hopeless defense against Hypno-Disc, who repeatedly ripped armour off Bigger Brother and destroyed the flipper. However Bigger Brother managed to activate the pit release button, then push Hypno-Disc down it, causing one the greatest comebacks in Robot Wars history. After this fight every team except for Bigger Brother's next adversary Razer helped to fix it for the Grand Final. In that fight Razer pierced several holes in Bigger Brother who put up very little defense and lost on a unanimous judges decision, finishing runner-up for Series 5. Series 6 After being beaten in the Grand Final of the last wars, Bigger Brother was seeded 2nd for Series 6. It went through its first round with Killer Carrot 2 after Major Tom & Riptillion both broke down. It met Behemoth in round 2. Team Make Robotics' robot managed to overturn Bigger Brother and take it to the CPZ where Shunt axed it but it escaped. Bigger Brother then flipped Behemoth over, but it self-righted and pressed the pit release button. After Behemoth was positioned between Bigger Brother and the pit, Bigger Brother clamped its flipper down on top of Behemoth and dumped it down. Bigger Brother met Disc-O-Inferno in its heat final. The second seeds nearly flipped its invertable opponent out the arena a few times. It was able to throw Disc-O-Inferno around the arena, and the spinner robot then drove into the pit allowing Bigger Brother to go through to the Semi-Finals of the Sixth Wars. Round 1 of the Semi-Final saw Bigger Brother fighting the 6th seeds Dominator 2. Bigger Brother started the fight off well overturning Dominator 2 twice, but each time it managed to self-right. Then after Dominator 2 landed a few axe-blows on Bigger Brother, the second seed was then pushed into Sir Killalot's CPZ. The house robot picked up Bigger Brother but it managed to escape but then got attacked once more by Sir Killalot in the last 10 seconds. The fight went to a judges decision and Dominator 2 was put through. Bigger Brother wasn't out though, as it was eligible to compete in the loser's melee. In the melee, Hypno-Disc broke down and Spawn Again nearly got Bigger Brother out the arena but fortunatly for the Watts family, Spawn Again's flipper jammed open and Bigger Brother could to push it down the pit. Its next fight for a place in the Grand-Final was against the unseeded Terrorhurtz who had already taken out seeds such as Panic Attack and Spawn Again. Terrorhurtz hammered away on Bigger Brother's bodywork and Bigger Brother couldn't get under Terrorhurtz's skirts. After many more axe-blows from Terrorhurtz, Bigger Brother was in the CPZ, counted out by Refbot and then Sgt Bash and Shunt dealt with Bigger Brother by putting it on the arena flipper and dumping it down the pit. Extreme 2 After reaching the Semi-Finals of the Sixth Wars, Bigger Brother returned for the All-Stars tournament. It started Round 1 off very well, turning S3 onto its side before pushing it towards the arena wall at full throttle and then flipping it over the fence. Round 2 saw it facing the Sixth Wars champion Tornado. Tornado pushed Bigger Brother towards Sir Killalot, before the flipper robot managed to overturn Tornado so it had its scoop the wrong way up. Bigger Brother then gained advantage over Tornado and pushed it down the pit. Bigger Brother then faced Firestorm 4 in the Heat Final. Bigger Brother was overturned at the start but recovered, and it tried to flip Firestorm 4 but it didn't go over. Firestorm 4 then tried 3 times to get Bigger Brother out of the arena but failed every time. After both robots were attacked by the house robots, Firestorm 4 flipped Bigger Brother over and it had apparantly ran out of gas so couldn't self-right. Firestorm 4 was then able to put Bigger Brother down the pit. The Watts family returned for the Minor Meltdown competition where Joe & Ellie drove the machine. Bigger Brother qualified the first round after flipping Saw Point 2 who was attacked by Growler and couldn't self-right which resulted in it getting counted out. Bigger Brother then met Rick in the Semi-Final. Rick lured Bigger Brother into the CPZ but it quickly escaped. Bigger Brother then flipped Rick as Dead Metal's blade rolled across the arena floor, but Rick was unharmed. Rick was then in the grasp of a bladeless Dead Metal and then broke down allowing Bigger Brother to go through to the final. The Watts family in the Minor Meltdown final flipped Lambsy on its side where it couldn't self-right before pushing it down the pit claiming a victory and becoming the Minor Meltdown Champion. Series 7 In the first round, fourth seeds Bigger Brother came up against U.R.O., Typhoon 2 and Colossus. Typhoon 2 failed to get spinning, however Bigger Brother repeatedly flipped the invertible U.R.O. , causing it enough damage to become immobilised. Colossus had already been flipped, leaving Typhoon 2 and Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother flipped over Typhoon, immobilising it and attempted to re-right Collosus. However, Refbot counted out Colossus moments before Colossus landed on its wheels and started moving again, before driving into the pit. In the second round, Bigger Brother, who had flipped three robots out of the arena faced Iron-Awe 2.1. With Bigger Brother having a reputation for flipping robots out of the arena, and Iron Awe being a team with machines that had been flipped out of the arena three times before, everyone believed Bigger Brother had the win in the bag. The battle started as predicted - Bigger Brother started quickly, flipping Iron-Awe 2.1 into Shunt, before the competitor self-righted. The heat favourites darted around Shunt but drove straight onto Iron-Awe 2.1's flipper, and was tossed on top of and over the wall - and out of the competition, one of the biggest shocks in Robot Wars history. Bigger Brother initiated a coup against the House Robots in the All-Stars, and all four robots toppled Shunt and caused Cassius Chrome to break down. However, Bigger Brother, along with Firestorm 5, drove itself into the pit by mistake. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 19 *UK Losses: 10 *US Wins: 1 *US Losses: 1 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Entered with Big Brother *Series 4: Heats, Round 2 *Series 5: Runner-up *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 7: Heats, Round 2 Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Grand Finalists Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 6 Seeds Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction Category:UK Runners-up Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots that debuted in Series 4 Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots that have flipped Shunt